Actuating devices of the pushbutton type for aerosol-type containers are known having a fixed annular collar and an actuating plate with a circular base pivotally mounted in the annular collar and articulated over a limited area of the periphery of the base to the annular collar. The plate includes an interior axial tube fitted over a control stem of a valve extending from the container. The tube has an interior passage extended by a passage made in a projecting member projecting upward from the plate up to a terminal dispensing nozzle. This is combined, if necessary, with a diffuser grid when the product packed in the container must be applied in the form of a foam. The plate also has on its upper face a force application area essentially diametrically opposite the articulation area on the annular collar.
Force exerted by the user's finger on the force application area of the plate causes the plate to pivot about an articulated member linking the plate to the collar. This articulated member may be, for example, a film hinge. Pivoting of the plate causes downward displacement of the interior axial tube, which engages the control stem to open the valve of the aerosol container, thus causing a given quantity of product to be expelled through the dispensing nozzle provided in the outwardly projecting member of the actuating plate.
Actuation of the device also causes a pivoting movement of the projecting member projecting out from the plate since it is integral with the plate and generally made as one piece therewith.
It will be understood that, conversely, force applied to the projecting member can cause a pivoting movement by the plate and hence undesired expulsion of product.
In certain types of packages, the projecting member is very large in size and extends eccentrically and at a substantial distance above the body of the packing container on which the actuating device is mounted.
In such cases, the risk of the actuating device being triggered inadvertently is substantial. Such inadvertent triggering can occur in particular with packages in which the recipient has a cap covering the actuating device. In this case, if the cap is not lifted off vertically, it can strike the projecting member and thus trigger the valve control.